Luigi vs Beast Boy
Luigi vs Beast Boy! Greening it up with these two, Luigi from Super Mario Bros. and Beast Boy from the Teen Titans! Description These two green heroes are about to battle, which one of these will duke it out! Let the battle begin! Fight Intro (Location: Jump City) Luigi was walking through Jump City, until then he saw Beast Boy, thinking he's a monster. Luigi then attacks Beast Boy. Beast Boy: WHY DID YOU DO THAT! Luigi: You're a monster. I will stop you if you do any harm! Luigi and Beast Boy decide to fight, getting into their stances. Fight Luigi: Let's a go! Beast Boy runs to Luigi and throws 2 punches at him, Luigi shoots a few fireballs at Beast Boy and kicks him. Beast Boy transforms into a bird and flies to him, but Luigi pulls out his Hammer and bashes Beast Boy on the ground. Then Beast Boy transforms into a tiger and runs at Luigi, then tries to slash him as Luigi uses his Green Missile and Beast Boy gets sent flying back, Beast Boy is still a tiger, and decides to roar at Luigi and slash him on a wall. As Luigi was at the wall, he kicks Beast Boy up and performs the Luigi Cyclone, spinning around him as Luigi makes Beast Boy fall back, Beast Boy transforms into a Gorilla and runs to him and Luigi pulls out the Vanish Flower and he becomes invisible, leaving Beast Boy unable to see where he is. Luigi punches Beast Boy and kicks him in his head then whacks him a few times with his hammer. Luigi uses the Super Jump Punch and knocks Beast Boy into the sky and back into the streets, Luigi then runs up to Beast Boy. Luigi bashes Beast Boy with his hammer and sends him to a sign pole. Beast Boy: Dude this isn't cool! Luigi: Well sure it is. Beast Boy: I WILL FINISH YOU! Luigi sees Beast Boy as a Rhino and goes to attack him, but Luigi jumps into the air and groundpounds on Beast Boy and then he uses the Cape Feather to fly up into the air and Beast boy follows him as he transforms into a Bald Eagle, so Luigi decides to grab Beast Boy and spin around him with his cape, as the Bald Eagle and launches himself towards Luigi, then he loses his Cape power up and falls on to the streets, Beast Boy transforms into a whale and falls on Luigi making him fall back on the ground, now Luigi has electricity flowing through his body, and he shocks Beast Boy with lightning a few times, then shoots a bolt of electricity towards Beast Boy and he transforms into a Cheetah and runs away from Luigi as he shoots thunder and bolts of lightning at him. Beast Boy runs into a wall as he wasn't paying attention. Luigi now shocks Beast Boy at the wall and uses the Negative Zone on him, giving him dizziness and a flower on his head. Luigi pulls out the Poltergust G-00 and prepares to suck up Beast Boy. Luigi calls Professor E. Gadd on the Virtual Boo. E. Gadd: Hello? Luigi: I need an upgrade on the Poltergust G-00! Professor E. Gadd upgrades the Poltergust G-00 for Luigi. Luigi puts the Virtual Boo away and prepares to end the fight, Beast Boy runs to Luigi as he shocks him with his flashlight and starts to suck up Beast Boy, then Luigi sends Gooigi out to help and suck up Beast Boy. As Luigi and Gooigi grab Beast Boy together with the Poltergust G-00. They then slam Beast Boy on the ground 3 times and throw him at a wall. Gooigi then goes back into the Poltergust G-00, and Luigi runs to Beast Boy then kills him with a Giant Punch. Luigi watches Beast Boy bleed and die on the wall. Luigi: That has to be one of my toughest fights ever! Luigi leaves and walks away. KO! Results The winner is Luigi!